Days in a Gleek's life
by Legally Positive
Summary: Follow the average day of all the gleeks including 4 of my OCs
1. Rachel

6:00 AM

My older brother Ben comes in my bedroom and says "Wake up Rae," even though he is barely awake himself. He's only awake because Lima Community College classes start at 7:00. I groggily get out of my warm bed to turn off the alarm clock.

6:03 AM

I sit down at the kitchen table with Ben and Papa. Daddy's hard at work making eggs for the 4 of us. "Morning Rach," Papa said as I sat down at the table with my mangled bed-head.

"Morning Papa," I whisper through the sleep currently lining my voice.

"So what time will you be home from glee, so I'll know when to start dinner?" Papa asked.

"Probably around 6. With Regionals in 2 months we have to work our butts off."

"We can't wait to see you guys in it," Ben said giving me a pat on the back. I quickly eat the eggs Daddy fixed and go upstairs to take a shower.

6:14 AM

I've just gotten out of the shower and I'm picking out something to wear from my new wardrobe. (Kurt and Mercedes took me out shopping last week actually give me a make-over) I eventually decide on the pink plaid button up and a pink t-shirt underneath with a pair of my new blue jeans. I don't really feel like working out this morning so I just go downstairs again.

6:21 AM

I finally get on the big yellow bus that leads to McKinley High School. I sit with Mike for the hour long ride

"Morning Mike," I say to the dancer.

"Morning Rachel," he replies.

"Where's Brittany?" I asked looking for my friend.

"She's at home with that flu bug going around."

"Oh, well when you see her tell her to feel better,"

"Okay Rach, now let me go to sleep. I didn't get any last night," he said then closed his blue eyes.

"Goodnight Mike," I said then cleverly move to give him room to lay down.

7:31 AM

I'm at my locker and I grab my stuff for American History II. Just as I grab my notebook Trevor, Mercedes' older brother, approaches me. "You're Rachel Berry right?" he asks

"That's me," I reply.

"Mercedes can't come to glee this afternoon because she has to take our little brother David to the doctor for his yearly check-up."

"Okay, that's for telling me Trevor," I reply with a cheerful smile.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Mercedes talks about you a lot."

"Oh, well I gotta head to class."

"Bye," I finish getting my things for history and go to room 317.

8:01 AM

Ms. Blankenbueler is screaming at Santana because she was doing her geometry homework in her class. To tell the truth I feel for her because I can barely do my Algebra II without falling asleep. (The only reason Santana is taking geometry and I'm in Algebra II is when I was in 7th grade I was put in advanced program, so I'm a grade above most sophomores in math)

8:56 AM

Finally the class is over now on to Mr. Schue's class. I run down one flight of stairs and grab my stuff for Spanish and music class. I stuff the books into my Jansport backpack and run up 2 flights of stairs.

8:59 AM

I barely get to Mr. Schue's class on time. He starts to handout the Spanish tests we took yesterday. Mine comes back with only 2 Xs on it.

9:55 AM

I meet up with Liza and we run to our music class.

10:01 AM

Unfortunately Liza and I are late for Mr. Stewart's class and we get called out by our full names (And I mean first, middle and last). It was embarrassing enough for me so I know it had to be even more for Liza. He called her by Elizabeth, and I know for a fact she hates being called that.

10:47 AM

I'm really frickin sleepy right now. My eyes stay shut every time I blink. Liza nudges me in the chest.

"Here, its caffeine in candy. I know you don't do well with caffeine, but it's enough to keep you up."

"Thanks," I hiss back. I slip it in my mouth and try to pay attention again.

10:55 AM

Liza and I rush out the music class. I walk Liza to her algebra class. I on the other hand take my time walking to the lunchroom.

11:02 AM

I meet up with Quinn for lunch.

11:04 AM

Quinn and I have successfully paid for today's lunch: Pizza Hut.

"So how was the OBGYN appointment?" I inquire.

"She's doing okay except for she's probably coming out feet first, meaning I might need a c-section," She replies putting the slice of sausage pizza close to her mouth. She pulls the pizza away from her face and swallows. "She's kicking again. Do you wanna feel?"

"Sure, I wanna know how to train our dancer when she comes out," I sarcastically say.

"Rach, she's not a dancer! She's my little girl."

"Have you given any thought to what you'll name your little girl?"

"Yeah I have. I was thinking about Melinda Drizzle Fabray. It has a nice ring to it don't ya think?"

I scoff. "Whatever you think Quinn. But really Drizzle as a middle name?"

"I want Finn to be apart of her," she says.

"But what about Noah?"

"What about him?"

"He is the father of the baby."

"I know, but I don't want him to do it. He doesn't deserve my baby anyways, the way he's leaving the minute he graduates next May."

The bell rings indicating lunch is over.

"I'll see you at glee," I say turning away.

"You too,"

11:23 AM

Algebra II is boring as usual. At least I understand it all.

12:31 PM

I plop down in my desk in English. I don't wanna work anymore on this stupid paper.

1:27 PM

Artie and I are paired up for lab together in chemistry. "Alright put the antacid tablet in the cup and put on two milliliters," Artie instructed.

"Got it,"I said looking back at Artie, "So what are we gonna do for 3 minutes?"

"I guess talk."

"So how are you and Tina doing?"

"Rachel! We're not dating!"

"Whatever ever you said Artie." I swear he's lying. He's been looking at Tina since the first glee meeting.

"Time, put in two more milliliters," he mumbled.

I put the stomach acid on the tablet as another 3 minutes of boredom begins.

2:30 PM

The final bell rings and I rush to my locker a floor below me. I drop off my stuff and run to the choir room, the same one I had been in at 10 this morning.

2:34 PM

I sit in the chair waiting to start rehearsal for the next 4 hours. I go over in the other corner to get some of the music as Santana enters. She looks around and sees no one because I'm hiding. She goes over to the stereo we use when Brad isn't here and puts in a CD.

The sound of an acoustic guitar plays.

Breathe From In the Heights plays.

_Breathe_

_This is my street  
I smile at the faces I've known all my life  
They regard me with pride  
And everyone's sweet  
They say, "You're going places!"  
So how can I say that while I was away, I had so much to hide!  
Hey guys, it's me!  
The biggest disappointment you know  
The kid couldn't hack it, she's back and she's walkin real slow  
Welcome home  
Just breathe_

_Just breathe_

_As the radio plays old forgotten boleros  
I think of the days when this city was mine  
I remember the praise  
Ay, te adoro, te quiero  
The neighborhood waved, and said  
Nina, be brave, and you're gonna be fine  
And maybe it's me,  
But it seems like lifetimes ago  
So what do I say to these faces that I used to know?  
"Hey, I'm home?"_

_Hey_

_They're not worried about me_

_They are all counting on me to succeed  
I am the one who made it out  
The one who always made the grade  
But maybe I should've just stayed home...  
When I was a child I stayed wide awake, climbed to the highest place,  
on every fire escape, restless to climb_

_I got every scholarship  
Saved every dollar  
The first to go to college  
How do I tell them why  
I'm coming back home  
With my eyes on the horizon  
Just me and the GWB,  
Asking 'Gee Nina, what'll you be?'  
Straighten the spine  
Smile for the neighbors  
Everything's fine  
Everything's cool  
The standard reply  
"Lots of tests, lots of papers"  
Smile, wave goodbye  
And pray to the sky, Oh, God  
And what will my parents say?_

_Can I go in there and say_

_"I know that I'm letting you down..."_

_Just breathe..._

I clap at the cheerleader. "Rachel, um what are you doing in here?"

"I was just getting some paper for sheet music."

"Oh, go ahead."

"You know you're really good."

"Umm thanks," The next 4 hours blaze by with Kurt and Matt doing a duet half the time and the other half spent with Noah and Liza doing a duet. That one was interesting. Noah tried to touch Liza's breasts and started to grind her which ended up with me holding her for half an hour before finishing the song Jake. Sometimes I wonder what goes on through that boy's head. I'm gonna have to have Mercedes beat him up for that.

6:02 PM

Ben picks up from the parking lot. He asks the usual question "How was glee?" "How was school?" As do I

6:15 PM

Ben and I are siting at the dinner table with Daddy and Papa. Tonight's dinner; A baked chicken with mash potatoes, various vegetables, and bread.

6:36 PM

We've eaten all we can and now I do the dishes.

7:16 PM

The dishes are all done now I do the little homework I have.

7:30 PM

I don't care what time it is but I really need a nap.

8:14 PM

Ben comes to my room and wakes me up. Damn after an hour I feel completely refreshed.

8:17 PM

Tina calls my phone. "Rachel, can you please come over?" the shy teen asks.

"Sure, what's wrong Tina?"

"My parents are both working the grave yard shift and I don't wanna be alone."

"I'll be over in about 10 minutes, and I'm bringing the kit." The kit is a 2 packs of popcorn, some movies, and cookie dough. "Do you have soda and ice cream?"

"Yah there up in the freezer."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Just hang on." I request Ben to give me a ride to Tina's and he accepts.

I arrive at the Cohen-Chang house in record time. "Tee, I'm here," I said knocking on her front door.

"Hey Rach, come on inside."

"I brought the stuff," I say as I sit on her black leather couch.

"Thanks, with Jason and Melissa out college searching, and Mom and Dad working 3rd I hate being alone." Jason and Melissa are Tina's older twin brother and sister.

"It's cool. When Ben and my Dads are out I usually call Quinn and we hang out."

"So what movies did you bring?"

"I brought Titanic, Mamma Mia, and Twilight."

"Seriously you have weird movie choices," she commented.

"Whatever, take your pick."

"Okay Twilight." I go over to Tina's DVD player and put in the disk. I sit and watch the movie with Tina for an hour when her brother Jason gets home.

9:30 PM

I get back from Tina's place and go to my room. I change into my cotten pajamas and lay down. Any normal teen wouldn't go to bed until midnight, but I'm really tired.

9:34 PM

My Dads come in and kiss me goodnight as I fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Tina

4:32 AM

This is one of the many reasons I hate sharing my room with Jay and Melissa. Especially since the new babies will get my room. And why I hate getting woken up by my Mom instead of an alarm clock. "JASON SAMUEL COHEN-CHANG!! MELISSA ABIGAIL COHEN-CHANG!!! TINA ROSALYN COHEN-CHANG!!!! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mom screamed with her thick Chinese accent.

"Morning Jay. Morning Melissa," I say getting out of my bed.

"Morning Tee," Melissa said.

Jay just mumbled I couldn't hear.

4:46 AM

Despite the reason my Mom has been up since 4:00, breakfast still hasn't been made. I tell Jay and Melissa to cram for that physics test they have today while I make some pancakes. Dad is up in his room rubbing Mom's stomach because my little brothers Sky and Spencer are currently in her.

In 20 minutes I have three fresh pancakes for every person in the house.

5:15 AM

With breakfast done I go and take a shower.

5:37 AM

With my Avril Lavigne styled clothes on I grab my backpack and head for the bus stop.

5:49 AM

I sit on the bus with Kurt and we talk until we get to the compound.

7:28 AM

Artie and I walk, or in Artie's case roll, to our lockers for English.

8:00 AM

Homeroom is finally over and we begin to work on our monologues for state portfolios.

8:53 AM

Ms. Lanyard lets us out early for a change because we worked so hard. Artie and I must separate because Artie has band and I have geometry.

9:07 AM

Mercedes and I begin to take note on the Pythagorean Theorem Mr. Langinthaw keeps going on about. I can't wait for this stupid class to be over.

9:38 AM

Now Mercedes and I are working together to finish the stupid worksheet we need to do and get started on our homework.

9:55 AM

I walk up to the third floor for American History with Ms. Blankenbueler and watch as Liza and Rachel race to get to Mr. Stewart's class.

10:03 AM

I'm late so like every other teacher does in this school our full names are called. I deal with "TINA ROSALYN COHEN-CHANG!" every morning. I hate in right now.

10:55 AM

I rush out of history because I hate it so much. I walk with Quinn on her way to lunch because its on the way to my next class.

10:57 AM

I get to my favorite class in record time. I love Ms. Weston's class more than anything because she doesn't make gym a pain in the ass. Beside I like to get my frustration out.

11:15 AM

Mike, Matt, and I are playing three on three with Puck, Finn, and my freind, Leilani.

11:18 AM

YES!!! I GOT A BASKET! Mike and Matt are giving me high fives like crazy.

11:50 AM

Currently changing from gym clothes back to my old clothes.

12:00 PM

Finn, Mike, and I head to the cafeteria for some Pizza Hut. When we get there Brittany, Artie, and Haley meet us there.

12:03 PM

All six of are lunches are paid for and we begin to eat.

"So what do we do in Ms. Weston's?" Haley asks.

"We play three-on-three basketball," Mike responds putting an arm around Brittany.

"Has anybody seen Rachel. I'm seriously thinking she's sick,"Finn said looking around. "Doesn't she always have lunch with us?"

"Finn, she had lunch last period," Artie says.

"And I saw her and Liza run off for their music class," I contribute.

"Oh. It kind of scared me. She said her stomach was killing her yesterday."

I whisper in to Finn's ear, "It's just that time of month. She's fine."

"What time of the month?" Brittany asks..

Haley went over to her ear and whispered the details. "Oh... That time of month."

Then the bell rings. "Guess we better get going," Artie says.

12:21 PM

I head up to the 4th floor to Mr. Schue's room for Spanish. This class is okay because if you're late he doesn't yell your full name.

12:59 PM

Quinn and I start to work on the pages Mr. Schue put up on the board. If there's one thing about McKinley I like other than glee club, is that we work in partners in every class except for test and papers in English.

"Tina, do you wanna feel Drizzle kick?" Quinn asks.

"Sure," I say as Quinn places my left hand on where the baby's leg's were. "She's a strong one isn't she."

"Ya, and she'll be strong when she comes out."

"So what did you get for #9?"

1:25 PM

Now I go to Physics and work with m table to figure out the problems the teacher left on each table.

Leilani, Mike, Tanner, one of my friends from middle school, and I work for ten minutes to figure out number one

2:32 PM

Artie and I walk to glee club and wait for Mr. Schue.

4:34 PM

Matt and Kurt just finished their rendition of I'm Just a Kid. Now Puck and Liza are going to start You Belong with Me. God I love glee club.

5:16 PM

Oh crap. Puck just made a huge mistake. He just grinded Liza. She doesn't even let Jake get that far. They only get to first base, or at least that's what she tells me. She's freaking out. Luckily Rachel's rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down.

5:45 PM

Ha Ha. Puck has to sit out for a little bit.

5:47 PM

Now Jake's gonna finish the song.

6:03 PM

Ah. Time to go home after a long day at school. Crap.. I forgot Jason and Melissa are going to the library for SAT practice the until 9:30. I need a ride.

Don't panic. Let's see who's still here. Finn's backing out now so he's out. Kurt's taking Quinn and Aaron home so he's out. Liza's riding with Rachel and her brother Ben. Haley and Puck are riding together and everyone else is already gone. Look's like my only option is to walk.

6:07 PM

Crap. It's starting to rain. I pull up my hood and continue to walk down the street.

6:09 PM

A car comes up to me. "Tina, what are you doing out here?" It's Mr. Schue. "Come on you're gonna get sick. Let me give you a ride home."

"Thanks Mr Schue. Jay and Melissa have SAT prep until nine."

"No problem, Tina. What's your address?"

"3822 Swift Boulevard."

6:47 PM

"Thank's for the ride Mr. Schue," I call as I got out of the car.

"No problem Tina. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"bye." In the corner of my eye I see he stays until I get into my house.

6:50 PM

There's a message on the voicemail. _Tina, it's Mom. Dad and I got held over for an extra shift. There's some leftover spagetti from last night if you want it or there's money on the table for take-out. We'll be home around 11. Be safe._

I already had some pizza today so I heat up the leftovers and have a quiet meal by myself.

7:00 PM

I pass the time by doing my homework for a little while. I wanna call up Mercedes, but I know she's babysitting. I can't call Rachel until eight because she generally sleeps from now until then. Kurt and his Dad are eating so they can't talk. Artie has physical theropy until 7:30. So I guess I'll have to wait.

7:59 PM

Rachel should be awake by now. I call her but only get her voicemail.

8:17 PM

This time when I call Rachel I get her groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, it's Tina. Can you please come over?"

"Sure, what's wrong Tina?"

"My parents are both working the grave yard shift and I don't wanna be alone."

"I'll be over in about 10 minutes, and I'm bringing the kit. Do you have soda and ice cream?"

"Yah there up in the freezer."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Just hang on."

8:34 PM

Rachel's at my door with her half of the kit. "Hey Rach, come on inside."

"I brought the stuff," Rachel says as she sits on my black leather couch.

"Thanks, with Jason and Melissa out college searching and preping for the SAT, and Mom and Dad working 3rd, I hate being alone."

"It's cool. When Ben and my Dads are out I usually call Quinn and we hang out."

"So what movies did you bring?"

"I brought Titanic, Mamma Mia, and Twilight."

"Seriously you have weird movie choices," she commented.

"Whatever, take your pick."

"Okay Twilight." She goes over to my DVD player and put in the disk.

We watch the vampires until Jay and Melissa get here.

9:12 PM

I watch Jay and Melissa work on their PSAT homework as Artie and I text.

10:00 PM

I'm kind of tired so I change into sweat pants and a t-shirt and get ready for bed.

10:09 PM

I get into my warm bed and drift to sleep.


End file.
